


Royalty Demands Respect

by Aondeug



Category: Chronicles of the Kencyrath - P. C. Hodgell
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Hate Romance, Poetry, pitch hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: Kally had an entire plan lined up to worm her family into the Highlord's 'good graces'. Unfortunately, a certain someone from the Haunted Lands had to go and ruin that plan. Unfortunately, that certain someone also happens to be frustratingly attractive.





	Royalty Demands Respect

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February 2019. The prompt was "Princess".

That fucking Knorth whore,  
she did this to you, she did.  
Your face is wrecked beyond ruin  
and your reputation went with it.  
Trinity to think girls will sing her praise  
for you sent the princess right packing,  
right back to her father, you did.  
  
Oh, father,  
he will be so angry won't he  
as he recalls you and hears tell  
of how you've gone and fucked up  
ruining your chances of ever getting back  
right into the Blacklord's bed chambers.  
Years of scheming and scouting,  
years of gathering materials,  
years of lawful lies planned out neat  
and all gone because of that Knorth girl  
who crawled out from the wastes  
to bring the whole world crashing down  
right on your family's head.  
  
You think of her at night,  
and that scar you left her  
on that pretty, pretty thing face  
and you hate her all the more for that.

 


End file.
